The Dragon Games! (Based off a roleplay)
Quick Summary It has been a while after the Black League has taken over Pyrrhia and Pantala. Every year, they make sure to keep their own subjects in check with a deadly game. Every year,they demand two dragons from a tribe, from every tribe, will be stuck into the Dragon Games, a fight to the death and your own survival against everything the game makers throw at you. Today, many dragons have been chosen, and in this book, you will see everything, right from yours truely, Wilt The Silkwing Quick Reminder This roleplay is one hosted by DeltaTheSeawing, but you can’t join now. I am recording the things in there and trying to lengthen it as much as possible. The link to see,not join, is here:https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1392581#339 Second thread:https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1416846#15 Prologue WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE ACTUAL HUNGER GAMES SERIES!! IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS PLEASE SKIP AHEAD TO PART ONE. He was walking along the tattered remains of district 13. They had a nice community, yes, with their dragonets running everywhere and most tribes living here,but again, they were the lead ringleader of the rebellion. It was what had startled them most, but with them finally dead, he was walking with pride. Or at least, all the districts knew they were dead. He walked down into the mine shafts, walked around the signs, stepped above the mines, and finally, got to the commotion. “GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I DEMOLISH YOUR DISTRICT FOR GOOD!” He roared, and with a yelp, they scurried to their work places. “ADDER! SHOW ME THE PROGRESS!” He roared again, and a small, pale green figure scurried up. “Yes..Sir..” Adder dug around his bag, and pulled out the sheet. “Um..Sir?” He asked as he studied the sheet. “WHAT?!” He screamed again, and Adder whimpered. “W-What about those g-games? T-the D-Dragon Ga-ames?” He whimpered, and he sighed. “With theses results, I will send a letter to all the Peace-Keepers, and they will get our contestants.” He explained, and Adder silently nodded. “It s-shall be a g-good one, for o-our first..” He sighed, and He chuckled. “We’ll make sure everyone fears us! We’ll have the Arena a tough one! Make it a marsh! Throw deadly things everywhere! Secrets when things aren’t good enough! It’ll be perfect!” He laughed, and Adder sighed. When will our leader come back? He whimpered to himself as he watched. Part One:The Blare of the Horn Wilt was fiddling with his bracelet unhappily. Of all of Pantala, why ME? He winced to himself as he watched the Arena. He was noting the weird albino Nightwing, and especially the dark green Leafwing. He was giving Wilt a scary Oh I’m gonna kill you, Yeah I’m gonna kill you look, and Wilt shuddered. He was looking up at the timer suddenly, as five more seconds were left. ''Oh, hmm, probally not go to the cornucopia, uh umm, maybe, lake, and-'' He was knocked off his circle by a loose arrow, and he squealed as he clambered away, quickly taking a bottle of water. He ran straight towards the lake, or pond as the Game makers said, and he instantly jumped to the water. One second passed, another second passed, and a third second passed, and he slowly rose his neck, only so that he could breath through his nose. He had noticed the little piranhas swimming around, checking for any weak spots. He instantly got out of there, and took a large stick. Using his bracelet, he weakly shaved the thing, until it was pointy at the top. He looked around the Arena, looking for any signs of danger, until he noticed some dragon yells, and he slowly clambered into a bush near the pond, wary of his surroundings. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)